elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of well known elevators in the elevator community
This is a list elevators in the world that are widely known throughout the levator community. These elevators are either known for being unique, in buildings that have been filmed by a lot of elevator enthusiasts due to the building being a popular destination, or elevators that have gotten many views on YouTube by one or more elevator enthusiast(s), thus motivating other elevator photographers to film them. Dover Administration Building, UTEP (El Paso, TX, United States) In the University of Texas at El Paso's administration building, there are two Dover traction elevators installed in 1978 and modernized in 2000. These elevators were filmed by CubsRule2040 in March 2014 and are famous for having a female voice annunciator in one elevator, a male voice in the other, and still having the original fixtures while undergoing modernizations. Four Season Racquet Club Hotel (Lake Ozark, MO, United States) The fitness center elevator at the Four Season Racquet Club Hotel in Lake Ozark, Missouri is famous in the elevator community due to its rattling rides, tripple-chimes, worn out fixtures and best of all the abused Impulse floor indicator. As of July 2014, the elevator has been improved. It was filmed by TheElevatorChannel from 2009 to 2014. Market Parking Garage (Roanoke, VA, United States) These two Dover elevators were first filmed in 2008 by dieselducy and he made them famous by getting "stuck" in these elevators. On later takes, however, he did things to make it seems like the elevators were behaving in weird manners that were different every time he revisited them. One of these was where the motor would start up when the elevator was stationary and would turn off when the elevator cab starting moving upwards. On another take he used a stop-run key switch to make it seem like anytime he said "stop", the elevator would stop and when he said "go", the elevator would start moving again. Even though these elevators only had a few glitches and not many anymore, they are still constantly revisited and have become a staple to elevator photographer meetups with dieselducy in Roanoke, VA. Palace Hotel (Myrtle Beach, SC, United States) The three Dover elevators in the Palace Hotel in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina have been considered death-trap in the elevator community due to their noisy rides. They were first filmed by crapper1 and later escalatorgeek881 in 2008A 23-Story Death-Trap Elevator at The Palace. Paramount Building (Dallas, TX, United States) These are very likely the only unmodernized Dover Computamatic elevators that were filmed by members of the elevator community. They were filmed by dieselducy, gluse, CubsRule2040, and elevatordude3308. Roosevelt Field Mall (Garden City, NY, United States) One of two Dover scenic elevators at Roosevelt Field Mall is famous for its loud Chewbacca hydraulic motor; the other has a quieter motor and was nicknamed "Chewie Junior". It is another overfilmed elevator, and it was filmed by suzzex (who also visited the machine room), ih8escalators, PinePowerLI, ih8thyssenkrupp, SchindlerHaughton, LongIslandElevators, and suejoshappy. Until the elevators removed for renovations.Simon - Roosevelt Field® Under Renovation Hyundai Pluit Village (Jakarta, Indonesia) The elevators in Pluit Village (formerly Megamall Pluit) were famous for their glitchy controllers, such as refusing hall calls and bugged floor indicators. Some of them were slow, death trap, had their buttons wrongly installed and door disease was happenedWatching A Freight Elevator Failed to Close Door. As of 2014, the elevators have received a modernization. The scenic elevators have been modernized by Hyundai and they are now in a fairly good condition. The service elevators have been modernized by Pillar, however, they sometimes do not runs very well. All of these elevators were first filmed by sumosoftinc in 2012, and have been filmed many times by him. Also in 2014, the newly modernized service elevators have also been filmed by Jimmy Santoso as part of his meetup with sumosoftincPluit Village Mall, Jakarta: Pillar Traction Elevator (West Ring). Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (Jakarta, Indonesia) The elevators in Grand Indonesia Shopping Town are famous due to it overfilmed. Mitsubishi Mitsubishi elevators are not common in America. So if the American elevator photographers found it, this will easily got over-filmed. This will not affected on the other countries. Caesars Palace (Las Vegas, NV, United States) The Mitsubishi elevators at Augustus Tower, Caesars Palace Canary Wharf (London, Britain, United Kingdom) The two sets of Mitsubishi elevators in the Canary Wharf was firstly filmed by Beno under his first Canary Wharf lift tourTour of Lifts at canary wharf shopping centres. After he done that, funcik1 filmed his standalone elevator videos in this place. For these reasons, more local elevator photographers were filmed these elevators. Hysan Place at Lee Gardens (Hong Kong, China) The Double-deck elevators installed in the Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay which was the first Mitsubishi double-deck elevators implemented other than Japan (also the first implemented in Hong Kong). For these reasons, hkelev.com updated its webpageDouble Deck Elevator (hkelev.com) and the local elevator photographers discussed about this but not many elevator photographers filmed these, only Vincent ChongMitsubishi Double-Deck Tracion Elevators at Shopping Arcade, Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay, Hong Kong and circleline28Hysan Place(Causeway Bay ,Hong Kong)-MITSUBISHI double deck elevator. JW Marriott and Ritz-Carlton Hotel (Downtown Los Angeles, CA, United States) These elevators are Mitsubishi's only downtown LA installation. They have unique vandal resistant fixtures and have "bumper" sensors, unique to Mitsubishi elevators. ITC Cempaka Mas (Jakarta, Indonesia) These elevators were made famous by amarvasandani with so many retakes. Then, Jimmy Santoso and VR303 Elevators filmed these elevators in 2012 Umeda Hankyu Office Building (Osaka, Japan) The five elevators serving 1 and 15 are best known as the largest scenic elevators in the world. They are capable to carry 5250 kg of freight or 80 persons. These elevators have been filmed by mohito2012 and another437. CentralPlaza Pinklao (Bangkok, Thailand) The elevators in CentralPlaza Pinklao are famous for the most overfilmed elevators in Western Bangkok. These elevators were filmed a lot of retakes by Supakard and NingSama1vs100 (Who didn't retake elevators so much) and almost all elevator filmers in Thailand were filmed them (Except Wasitthorn and Worapot25). Otis 500 North Main Street (Roswell, NM, United States) In the ten-story Bank of America building/500 N. Main St. in Roswell, New Mexico, there is a bank of two 1960s Otis Autotronic elevators with touch sensitive buttons, and they were filmed by CubsRule2040 in early 2013. They are famous for being the only unmodernized Otis touch sensitive elevators found in the state of New Mexico. Hyatt Regency (Atlanta, GA, United States) The Otis scenic elevators at the Hyatt Regency have been filmed countless times and have become very famous due to the the fact that dieselducy and musicfreakcc filmed them in 2007, making these videos some of the earliest hobby-based elevator videos uploaded to YouTube. Dieselducy also filmed them when he went to Atlanta to film his first elevators in 1993, making it one of the first elevators to ever be filmed for hobby-related purposes1993: Otis Traction elevator @ Hyatt Regency hotel Atlanta GA. For these reasons, these elevators have significantly contributed to the founding of the elevator community. Also, these elevators used to go up to the polaris restaurant on the roof when it was open, but it closed back in 2004, before these elevators became extremely famous. Although there's been news lately about it reopening, every elevator filmer so far had found the polaris to be locked whenever they've attempted to go to it. Therefore, dieselducy's 1993 take remains the only video of these elevators that includes a trip to this level. Marriott Marquis (Atlanta, GA, United States) The bank of scenic elevators serving floors 42-47 at the Atlanta Marriott Marquis have been filmed countless times by various elevator photographers (such as dieselducy1993: Otis Traction elevator @ Marriott Marquis Hotel Atlanta GA and musicfreakccOtis Scenic Elevators at Marriott Marquis Hotel Atlanta (HD Retake)) and non-elevator photographers (such Skyscraper Simulator founder, Ryan Thorykhttp://ryan.tliquest.net/gallery/main.php?g2_itemId=17235), but they are worth it. These elevators have as much thrill potential as a roller coaster since the hotel's atrium was the tallest in the world when it was completed in 1985 and the elevators span the entire height of it and were the fastest of their type. They are still perhaps the world's tallest and fastest open-atrium scenic elevators (Taller atriums with faster elevators have been built since, but none of them have any open-atrium scenic elevators). These are also the most important elevators to the founding of elevator filming/photography/enthusiasm as a hobby because these were the elevators that dieselducy, founder of the elevator community, read about in a National Geographic article that helped him come up with the idea of filming elevators since the article fascinated him about these elevators when he was reading it while looking at a video camcorder on an A/V cart, sparking an interest in him to go to Atlanta to film his first elevators. So despite the fact that the Hilton Atlanta outdoor scenic elevators were the first elevators he actually filmed on his trip to Atlanta in 1993, making those elevators the first to be filmed for hobby-related purposes, it was these elevators that he mainly went to Atlanta to film. Nix Professional Building (San Antonio, TX, United States) In the Nix Professional Building in San Antonio, Texas, there are five Otis Autotronic elevators, four passenger elevators and one service elevator. They were filmed by dieselducy and again by JimLiElevators. These elevators are famous for running off a glitchy controller, stopping at almost every floor, and being heavily used at various times of the day. Rush Rhees Library (Rochester, NY, United States) In the stacks at the University of Rochester's Rush Rhees Library, there is a semi-original gated Otis elevator from around 1930 that has been filmed by numerous people, including jimster586, DieselDucy, and musicfreakcc, just to name a few. Like many of the elevators listed on this page, it is very overfilmed and is losing its epicness because of it. Sunscape Ixtapa (Ixtapa, Mexico) In the Sunscape Ixtapa (formerly Dorado Pacifico Hotel), Mexico, there is one service elevator which is very death-trap; very harsh start and stop, worn out fixtures, disgusting cab and broken call buttons. It even described as one of the worst elevators in the world. It was filmed by TheElevatorChannel in early 2010, 2011 and 2013. Schindler Hopewell Centre (Hong Kong, China) The elevator bank serving floors 17 and 56 with scenic cabs were first filmed by Vincent Chonghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT25o9SPgRY and the Television Broadcasting Limited (TVB) for several local dramas (which was a first refurbishment from R-Series touch-sensitive fixtures to M-Line touch-sensitive fixtures with STEP call buttons in 2003). These elevators were modernized in 2011, and since then, many local elevator photographers were filmed these elevators after the modernizationSchindler High Speed Traction with Scenic Elevator at Hopewell Centre, Wan Chai, Hong Konghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr5ZI-YyfvM. JW Marriott (Washington DC, United States) In the JW Marriott in Washington DC, there are six banks of passenger elevators which are Schindler Miconic 10 elevators. Originally they were Schindler Haughton elevators. These elevators are also famous for their glitchy controllers, such as directing people to the wrong elevators, elevators randomly got stuck for a few seconds and automated announcements are played too late (i.e. "Doors closing" voice is played when the car starts moving). These elevators were first filmed by dieselducySchindler Miconic 10 Traction elevators @ JW Marriott Washington DC (destination Dispatch) and cober6711Miconic 10 Elevators at the JW Marriott Washington DC with Dieselducy in 2011. Since then, many elevator filmers have filmed these elevators. Marriott Marquis (Times Square, NY, United States) The well known Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in the Marriott Marquis Times Square, New York, are famous in the elevator community due to their bugged controllers like directing people to the wrong elevator, elevators randomly stopping on floors, etc. These elevators were first filmed by Georgef551 in 2011 and have been filmed by many other elevator filmers since, making them some of the most overfilmed elevators in the community. Also, it has been revealed that some of the elevators serve a locked off 49th floor, although 3 Train Transit is the only one to have filmed this so far. Orchard Central (Singapore) Orchard Central, which is currently the tallest shopping center in Singapore has twelve main elevators serving 13 floors (B2 to 11) and two elevators serving the car park on the upper floors. The main elevators are divided into two zones; a set of six serves all floors and another set of six only stops at B2, 1, 4, 7, 9 and 11 (express zone). All of these are glass MRL elevators installed by Schindler. Due to their glass cab design which allows people to see the elevator shaft directly above the car, these elevators, especially the twelve main elevators are famous and have been filmed several times by many Singaporean elevator filmers (and even sumosoftinc) since mailerdiablo first filmed the express zone elevators in 2009. Today, they are considered a landmark and a must visit for elevator filmers when visiting Orchard Road. Menara BCA (Jakarta, Indonesia) Menara BCA is an office tower located in Jakarta, Indonesia and consists of 56 floors. The elevators here are Schindler Miconic 10. Sadly, they are turnstiled. The elevators here were made famous first by sumosoftinc in March 2012. Then on August 25, 2012, amarvasandani went there and filmed from the highest floor (56) there. Then this elevator is famous with many retakes by amarvasandani and TG97Elevators Galaxy Mall 2 (Surabaya, Indonesia) The scenic elevators at Galaxy Mall 2 (also known as Galaxy Mall Extension) are famous in the elevator community due to they voiceovers sounds like children voice. All of them are Schindler 5400 AP MRL elevators. These elevators have been filmed by Eiffelhendrawan and Reza Tanaka. CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (Bangkok, Thailand) In CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, there are Schindler Miconic 10 which are the first destination dispatch elevators for elevator filmers who have larger channel in Thailand except Supakard (MelvinMan10, Tamovie1975 and NingSama1vs100) because this elevator bank and this mall is easy to reach for elevator filmers in Thailand. These elevators are also famous for the most filmed destination dispatch elevators in Thailand. Sigma Mall Taman Anggrek (Jakarta, Indonesia) In the atrium of Mall Taman Anggrek in Jakarta, Indonesia, there are six Sigma scenic elevators installed in 2011. Originally they were two large LG scenic elevators installed in 1996, and have been filmed by two elevator filmers in 2010; Ray KrislianggiGIANT LG Scenic Passenger Elevator and amrsatrio. After the new elevators were completed in 2011, sumosoftinc films them in late 2011. Since then, these elevators have been filmed by several Indonesian elevator filmers many times, making them one of the most overfilmed elevators in the community as well as Indonesia. Pakuwon Indah Supermall (Surabaya, Indonesia) In the atrium of Pakuwon Indah Supermall, Surabaya, there are two Sigma elevators installed in 2001. These elevator has their lighting colored blue. Reza Tanaka's first elevator video was recorded on these elevators on 2011. These elevators have been filmed by Reza Tanaka from 2011 to 2013. Dyandra Convention Center (Surabaya, Indonesia) In the Dyandra Convention Center (formerly Gramedia Expo) there are two Sigma elevators from 2007. These elevators have been filmed by Dimas Erda WM and Reza Tanaka. ThyssenKrupp Domenici Center for Health Sciences Education, UNM (Albuquerque, NM, United States) One of elevators in the Domenici Center for Health Sciences Education on the University of New Mexico north campus is known for being the first ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator ever to be filmed by anyone in the elevator community after CubsRule2040 filmed it April 2009; both elevators were revisited by CubsRule2040 several times from 2009 until 2014. These elevators are also known due to the fact that the ISIS had a terrible reputation. Viceroy Residences (Miami, FL, United States) The high rise elevator in the Viceroy Residences in Miami is known in the elevator community for holding the Dover buzz world record from 2009 until late 2010 after it was filmed by musicfreakcc in July 2009. Toshiba Taipei 101 (Taipei, Taiwan) The Taipei 101 already famous when it built and it was the world fastest elevators (associated with Kone high-rise technology) certified by Guinness World Records (before the Otis double-deck elevators built in Burj Khalifa in Dubai succeed with them). Most of the elevator photographers wish to film it if they in Taipei. The elevators served in level 1, 5 and 89 were attract some elevator photographers and non-elevator photographers filmed these. Westinghouse Campbell Court (Roanoke, VA, United States) The elevator here became famous when dieselducy was harassed by the Roanoke police after he attempted to film it in late 2009I was harrashed by The Roanoke Police Department for taking pictures. In early 2010, however, he gained permission to film this elevator after the building manager voided the trespassing order. Thus he revisits this elevator a lot and has done so in many of his meetups with other elevator enthusiasts. Hilton (Atlanta, GA, United States) The outdoor scenic elevators at this hotel are extremely iconic to the elevator community, since these were the first elevators in history known to be filmed for hobby-related purposes. This is because when dieselducy, founder of the YouTube elevator community, went to Atlanta in June of 1993 to film his first elevator videos, these were actually the first elevators he recorded, despite the fact that he mainly came to Atlanta for the Marriott Marquis. The indoor scenic elevators are extremely popular as well, as he also filmed them on the same day right after filming the outdoor elevators. Since he and musicfreakcc popularized these elevators by filming and uploading them to YouTube in 2007, countless elevator filmers have filmed these elevators. Metro Tower (Lubbock, TX, United States) The Vintage 1955 Westinghouse Selectomatic elevators at the Metro Tower were filmed several times by elevatortimes and then by dieselducy. They were famous for their glitchy controllers, such as going to the uppermost or lowermost floor before going to the pressed floor, leaving immediately as the doors close, and the doors wanting to close fast. According to CaptainElevator42189, these elevators were sadly modernized in 2013 by Schindler from his findings in the elevator records of Texas, although no one has filmed the elevators since the mod. Westport Plaza (Maryland Heights, MO, United States) Dieselducy's 2003 Sony DSC-P20 take of the Westinghouse scenic elevator that travels up the facade of 111 Westport to the restaurants atop the 12 story office building was the first hobby-based elevator video to be uploaded to YouTube. The video was uploaded on October 19, 2006 and has no sound and low camera quality. Despite this elevator's significance to the elevator community, it hasn't been filmed many times since the elevator is turned off a lot more often than it used to be due to HVAC issues and claims by technicians that it is broken. Thus only several elevator enthusiasts have been lucky enough to catch it running again. TheElevatorChannel was the first to successfully re-film it in 2010 and a few times again in February 2012 with dieselducy but ever since then no elevator enthusiasts have ever found it to be turned on again. Willis Tower (Chicago, IL, United States) The Willis Tower (formerly Sears Tower) was already famous when it built. Musicfreakcc, one of the first elevator photographers, filmed the Skydeck elevators (one of the two)Going up on the Fast Schindler Elevators at Sears/Willis Tower Skydeck in Chicago, the world's most viewed elevator video. Since he popularized these elevators by filming and uploading them to YouTube in 2008 and that YouTube sometimes recommends this video in any page related to this building, many other elevator and non-elevator filmers have filmed the ride on these elevators. The title of this video was changed when the building was renamed the Willis Tower in 2009Willis Tower Skydeck Elevator Video. U.S. Elmwood Parking Garage (Roanoke, VA, United States) The U.S. scenic elevator at the Elmwood Parking Garage was first filmed by dieselducy in 2008 and has revisited it numerous times ever since, especially due to the fact that its controller would sometimes get confused as to which floor the elevator is at, thus causing the elevator to behave in weird manners. However, the most notable glitch that's still prevalent is the fact that whenever there are no floors selected, the elevator will "park" on floor 2. This elevator has almost always been filmed by every elevator enthusiast visiting Roanoke to see dieselducy. Lynchburg Public Elevator (Lynchburg, VA, United States) The Lynchburg Public Elevator, the U.S. scenic elevator that takes people up and down the slope between Church and Court St in Downtown Lynchburg, VA, has been ridden by dieselducy a lot throughout his life and since filming and uploading it to YouTube many times, it has become widely known throughout the elevator community. Several elevator enthusiasts who went to Virginia to meet up with Dieselducy have visited Lynchburg to ride this elevator on their trips. when the It is also known for formerly having U.S. Vandal Resistant fixtures, a fixture line rarely seen today, despite being modernized with GAL JetPlus fixtures in the early-mid 2000s. Elevator filmers Category:Lists